


Scared

by CustardCreamies



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers for 2x7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Seeing Hammond tip over that dune made Jeremy's heart stop beating."Hammond's gone, everyone. Hammond's gone" he calls through the radio with a catch in his voice.He swears he stops breathing.*EDIT* second chapter added as a request from mydearrichardhammond





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatDutchFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDutchFangirl/gifts).



> Based around the incident with Hammond in the new GT episode. I needed to write this to help with how I felt watching that scene.

Seeing Hammond tip over that dune made Jeremy's heart stop beating.

"Hammond's gone, everyone. Hammond's gone" he calls through the radio with a catch in his voice.

He swears he stops breathing.

Gingerly he climbs out of his buggy and walks to the edge of the dune, dreading what he would find at the bottom.

What he sees makes his legs go weak with relief and he drops to the sand, suddenly all his energy leaving him.

Richard is safely at the bottom of the dune, grinning up at Jeremy next to his buggy.

"How the fuck did you get down that?" Jeremy yells to no one in particular, laughing even though his chest feels tight.

"With my eyes shut!" Richard yells back, his voice slightly shaky "are you coming down?"

"Yes, hang on a minute" Jeremy calls down, getting back onto his feet. His hands shake as he makes his way back to his buggy and climbs into the driver's seat. He turns the engine on and gingerly makes his way down the hill to join Richard.

Once he's beside the man in question and Richard is making his way towards him, it suddenly hits Jeremy.

Richard could have had an accident.

The thought makes Jeremy go pale, and Richard seems to notice.

"You okay?" Richard asks him gently, looking at Jeremy in concern "you look pale"

Jeremy snaps himself out of his thoughts and looks at Richard "yeah, yeah. I'm fine..um...fuck...how did we get down that?" he asks, trying to change the subject.

"I have no idea, but I was terrified" Richard replies with a chuckle, but then he frowns "seriously Jezza, you don't look good"

"I'm fine" Jeremy responds, getting out of his buggy "I might just need some water is all"

"Here" Richard says, grabbing a bottle from his buggy and handing it to him "you need to drink you daft git" he says with a fond smile.

Jeremy finds he can't look Richard in the eye all of a sudden and he takes the bottle of water from him with a soft thanks.

"You'll feel better after a drink" Richard tells him and Jeremy nods before taking a quick drink of the water.

"Feel better?" Richard asks.

"A little" Jeremy replies as he puts the bottle into his pocket before looking at Richard.

And then, Jeremy does something unexpected.

He reaches for Richard and pulls him into a hug.

Richard gives an alarmed noise but Jeremy just hugs him harder. Richard is confused but hugs Jeremy back hesitantly.

"For a second there...I thought..." Jeremy mumbles into Richard's shoulder and suddenly Richard realises. Jeremy had been afraid for him when he went over the dune. Jeremy had thought....

Richard shivers and hugs Jeremy back "it's okay" he says softly "I'm okay"

"How many heart attacks are you going to give us in the future, Hamster?" Jeremy says with a little laugh, pulling out of the hug to look Richard in the eye. Richard is surprised to see tears in Jeremy's eyes and he finds himself trying not to cry in return. It had been a close call.

"I don't mean to" Richard replies with a small smile "but I promise to try not to give you any more"

"You know, I actually doubt that" Jeremy responds with a small chuckle. Richard snorts and shakes his head, but then he suddenly catches Jeremy's hand.

"I'm serious" Richard's brown eyes bore into Jeremy's "I promise not to do that again"

"Uh..good" Jeremy replies, suddenly feeling scared of the intensity in Richard's eyes.

The moment is suddenly broken by the sound of a wild yell and Richard and Jeremy turn around to watch James drive down the hill.

"Let's not tell him this happened?" Richard asks.

"Agreed" Jeremy replies, suddenly feeling his world go back to normal.

 


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Richard needs to share a tent and Jeremy has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written a second chapter as a request from mydearrichardhammond. I hope this is what you wanted? It isn't really feelings confessed but there is a shift to their relationship from this point onward.

*A few days later*

The trip to get camping supplies had been a success. James and Jeremy had bought the biggest tents the store had to offer and had spared no expense in making them as grand as possible, and all to prove a point to Richard.

As soon as they had found a spot to camp for the night, they set about putting their tents up and Jeremy found himself glancing at Richard every few seconds.

Richard was on the ground, sorting out his tent poles, an intense look of concentration on his face. Jeremy found himself going over to him, though he didn't know why.

"Do you want some help?" Jeremy asked as he approached, leaning down to take one of the poles. But Richard moves away a little, shaking his head.

"No, I don't need help. I see what you're doing! You're trying to show to camera that I've made the wrong tent choice but I'll tell you, I haven't. Now go back to James and drink beer or something" Richard turned his back on Jeremy and focused on the task at hand, leaving Jeremy standing there in shock.

"I was only trying to help" Jeremy mumbled, but did as he was told and made his way back to James.

"What's up with him?" James asked with a look of concern on his face.

"No idea" Jeremy replied with a shrug, but he couldn't help but glance back at Richard.

* * *

  
A little while later and Richard had the tent up. He stood beside the little tent, feeling proud of his handiwork. He was sure he had made the better choice out of the three of them.

He looked over his shoulder to see James and Jeremy sat at a table together near their tents. They seemed to be having fun and as Richard watched, he saw Jeremy give a full belly laugh at one of James' jokes. 

Watching Jeremy laugh at one of James' jokes made something twist in Richard's chest, but he didn't know what the feeling was nor why he felt so left out all of a sudden. Shaking his head, Richard tried to get back to the task in hand...but he found it hard to concentrate.

* * *

  
Hours passed and night fell and soon everyone had retired to their tents. Richard struggled into his sleeping bag and tried to make himself comfortable for the night. The tent was smaller then he had intended to buy and there was an uncomfortable rattle when the wind blew through the tent, maybe he had made the wrong choice.

Richard spent a few minutes trying to get comfortable, but it was near impossible and soon he gave up and sat up in the tent. He was tired, cranky, and just really wanted to sleep somewhere nice and warm.

In the end Richard got out of his tent and stretched, looking around him for some idea of where to sleep.

There was no way he was going to ask any of the crew, they were sharing tents already so they would say no to him and directly ahead of him sat James and Jeremy's tents.

Richard found himself shaking his head, no. No he would not humiliate himself by asking one of them to share their tent with him. But then a cold breeze suddenly picked itself up around him and he found himself shivering. He couldn't go back to his tent nor could he stay out here in the cold.

With a sigh, he decided on asking Jeremy to share his tent with him.

* * *

  
Waking Jeremy up seemed a monumental task. Jeremy asleep was dead to the world and his snoring was so loud he couldn't hear anything else.

In the end Richard chose to shake Jeremy awake, and none to gently either.

Jeremy awoke with a jump "what's that?"

"It's me" Richard says softly "my tent is shit, can I stay with you"

Jeremy looks at him tiredly in the dark "you're admitting to me your tent is terrible?"

"Yes" Richard sighs.

"Tough" Jeremy replies "go back to your tent Rich" and with that he turns to go back to sleep.

"I can't, It's cold" Richard responds, reaching over to shake Jeremy's shoulder "I'll freeze to death out there"

That seemed to make Jeremy pause and with a sigh he turned over to look at Richard again "if I let you sleep here, will you say on camera your tent is shit?"

"Yes, anything. Now please, I'm bloody cold"

Jeremy gives a small chuckle and scoots over on the double bed, lifting the covers up for Richard.

Richard flashes him a grin and all but jumps into the bed, immediately curling up as far away from Jeremy as he can with as much blanket as possible.

"Thank you, Jeremy" Richard mumbles as he snuggles under the warm duvet.

"Night, Hammo" Jeremy responds, already falling fast asleep.

The tent is then filled with the sound of contented snores.

* * *

  
It's sometime later that Richard is awoken again.

This time to Jeremy mumbling in his sleep.

"No, it's too steep...no....Richard..don't" Jeremy tosses and turns and Richard watches him in confusion. It sounded like Jeremy was dreaming about what had happened earlier in the day.

"Jeremy?" Richard asks hesitantly, leaning over to gently touch Jeremy's shoulder "Jezza?"

As soon as Richard's hand makes contact with Jeremy's shoulder, Jeremy bolts upright with a frightened yell and looks wildly around the tent.

"Jeremy? It's okay. You were dreaming. It's okay!" Richard quickly moves back a little to give Jeremy room and Jeremy turns to look at him with frightened blue eyes.

"It was just a dream, yeah?" Richard says soothingly like he's calming down a wild animal "just a dream"

The frightened look seems to leave Jeremy's eyes to be replaced with a look of total relief. Jeremy gives a weak chuckle and rubs the back of his head "a dream? more like a nightmare" Jeremy responds softly.

"It sounded it" Richard replies "do you want to talk about it?"

"What? Uh no, no I don't" Jeremy answers hurriedly, not looking Richard in the eye.

"It might make you feel better if you talked about it?" Richard asks.

"It wouldn't, it really wouldn't. I want to forget about it" Jeremy says with a tired sigh, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"Was it...." Richard trails off "was it about the dunes?"

At this, Jeremy freezes and turns to look at Richard "how did you know?"

"Well, uh..you kind of said my name, mate" Richard looks at Jeremy softly "and you can't look me in the eye"

Jeremy's eyes flicker downward and he physically deflates in front of Richard "yes, it was about the dunes"

"And in this dream...did I...." Richard trails off, but Jeremy knows what he wants to say.

"You did, yeah" Jeremy replies softly "I couldn't stop you"

"Well, it didn't happen did it? I'm still here" Richard tells him calmly "so everything is fine"

"Yeah.." Jeremy replies, his voice shaking slightly "fine..."

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" Richard asks, knowing there is something Jeremy is holding back.

"I...no it's stupid" Jeremy shakes his head.

"Come on, you can tell me" Richard presses.

"It's nothing...just..." Jeremy gives another tired sigh and forces his next words out "could you...just stay with me? Until I fall asleep?"

"Yes" Richard replies without hesitation "I'm staying here anyway and I won't leave you alone"

Jeremy gives Richard a small smile and Richard returns it, suddenly feeling lighter.

"Come on then, let's get back to sleep" Richard tells Jeremy quietly and Jeremy nods, leaning back into his pillows as Richard does the same.

As soon as they are both settled, Richard suddenly feels a hand wrap around his waist and pull him back against a warm chest. Richard looks over to see Jeremy looking at him, asking silent permission, and Jeremy looks so vulnerable right now that Richard agrees to the silent request.

Jeremy sighs contently and settles down with Richard by his side, a comforting reassuring weight besides him.

It doesn't take long for the two of them to drift off together, feeling suddenly safe and comfortable. No more dreams disturb Jeremy that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you liked! :)


End file.
